


Moments of Time

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Becker are taking care of the Dracorex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just came to me

"Dinosaur transportation?" Becker smiles and gets to his feet. "Right." As he passes Abby and the Dracorex, he glances down. She's not anything what she seems.

Abby smiles and moves to the Dracorex, rubbing its side. "Oh you're a beauty, aren't you?"

"Beauty? She's a sixty million year old reptile."

"Hush, Becker. She is beautiful."

Becker watches her as he calls for a truck with a flat bed. He's rather amazed by the gentleness with which she treats the dinosaur. He kneels next to her when he's done with the call and looks at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Press gently around the wound area. Not too hard, Beck, you don't want to hurt her."

"Right, wouldn't want to hurt the dinosaur." He turns to ask a question but when he finds her face millimeters from his. "Abby, I..."

Abby smiles. "It's okay, Becker. We can take care of her and get her somewhere safe."

Becker swallows and licks his lips. "Right. Abby, the dinosaur is not my concern. It could die right here, right now and as long as you're safe, I've done my job."

"Don't say that. The dracorex hasn't done anything wrong. It's an herbivore, it just looks nasty." Abby frowns at him. "Now press down while I get some gauze." She heads for the first aid box in the truck.

When she returns, Becker is still pressing down on the wound, frowning. "Thank you, Becker. I know you don't think we should save the animals, so I appreciate this."

"You're my boss."

Abby sighs and wraps the wound with the gauze. "No, I'm not the boss. That was Cutter." She doesn't look up at Becker.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I..." He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just... I'm not the boss. I will never be the boss, I don't care what happens." Abby works silently for a moment and Becker looks over, swearing under his breath when he sees the tear trickle down her cheek. He pulls her into his arms and holds her tight. No words are exchanged, but Becker keeps holding her. When she starts to pull back, he wipes the tears from her cheeks and dips his head, kissing her. He's no clue what possessed him to kiss her, but there's just something about her that makes him want to make her smile.

Abby pulls back, staring up at him but before she can speak, a transport truck is pulling up and she's pulling away. Becker has a feeling that something important was lost in that moment and that he might never get it back.


End file.
